


Much In Common

by fyrbyrd



Category: Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Two champions find that they have more in common than they knew.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 6





	Much In Common

**Author's Note:**

> Only crossover I ever wrote. back in 2006 on AFF.

“Oh man, Yugi, it’s great to see you again,” said the young man with dark blue hair.

“Tyson!” Yugi hugged his friend and fellow champion. The pair had met at a gaming dinner that had brought together the champions of all the popular games of the day.

“Hey there’s something different about you… Yeah that big pyramid you used to wear, it’s gone.”

Yugi looked momentarily sad, “Yeah, it’s gone… I’d rather not talk about it, if that’s okay?”

“Sure,” said Tyson, “So what are you up to lately, still the Duel Monsters Champ?”

“Yeah, of course, but I don’t get to play as often as I’d like.”

“Why?”

“Oh, I have to work in the shop most of the time, Grandpa can’t do it alone all the time now.”

“I know what you mean; my grandpa wants me to take up teaching at the dojo. It’s so not what I want to do.”

“I wish I had made better plans for the future, but it seems like I’m stuck with what I have.”

Tyson nodded, “Me too. We have entirely too much in common.”

“Well, I don’t know about that… Do you want to eat I was on my way to lunch.”

“Love to, let’s go.”

Yugi smiled, he remembered that Tyson loved to eat, that he had in common with Joey and Tristan. They quickly found a place and ordered their food, sitting down at a booth together.

“So what brings you to town, Tyson?”

“Ah… Well… I…Shopping?” it really sounded lame.

Yugi cocked his head, “Shopping? You can shop just as well in Bay City as in Domino. Soooo, what’s the real reason you’re here, Ty? Chasing after someone you like?”

Tyson had taken a mouthful of drink and was presently spluttering it everywhere and looking at Yugi with unbelieving eyes. “W—What?”

“Hmm, I think I hit the nail on the head.”

Tyson was trying to clean up the mess he had made of his face and the table.

“So, who is it, that girl, what was her name – Hilary?”

“What, no, she’s a friend,” defended Tyson.

“Then it must another of those female bladers… What were their names…? Julia….”

“I never said I was after a girl,” spluttered Tyson again.

Yugi smiled widely, “Really? So you’re into guys?”

“What! I’m not… I mean... I am... oh shit.” Tyson buried his face in his hands.

“You’re into guys! Oh man I can’t believe this.”

“Damn it. I knew you’d hate me if you found out.”

“No Tyson, I don’t hate you. Actually I’d like to know who it is that you are chasing after. Is it Max…? Rei, they’re both cute. Or could it be… that gorgeous silent tall one that always wants to beat you? You know, Kai?”

Yugi could see Tyson turning red, but he wasn’t sure to which one he was referring.

“Gorgeous, who are you calling gorgeous?”

“Uh huh so it is Kai.”

“Oh man. No one was supposed to know.” Tyson hung his head and was looking decidedly unhappy.

“Hey Tyson, it's okay. In fact I know exactly how you feel. He doesn’t know, does he?”

“No, of course not. I couldn’t tell him a thing like that; I’d probably never see him again. And what do you mean that you know how I feel?”

This time Yugi started to turn red.

“Shit, don’t tell me, you’re into one of your friends too? Tèa, nah, a guy I think, Joey, Tristan… Ryou… Otogi… Or maybe you’ve got a thing for your gorgeous tall silent always in second place one?”

Yugi turned even redder.

“Oh man, you like Seto Kaiba? After all he’s put you through?”

“Well yours betrayed you… twice I think it was!”

Tyson sighed, “Seems we have even more in common. In fact Kai’s here to meet up with your Seto Kaiba, that’s why I’m in town.”

“Really, but why would he be meeting up with Kaiba?”

“They are both rich Yugi. I am not sure why they are meeting, but they are.”

“I might be able to find out why,” said Yugi and he got up and went for a phone.

Tyson followed him, “What are you doing?”

“Calling Mokuba, he’ll tell me what’s going on, that is, if he knows.”

Yugi picked up the phone and dialed in the number, it seemed he knew it from memory.

“You call this guy a lot I take it?”

“Mokuba’s a good friend.”

“He in on your little secret?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, no one knows… except you.” Yugi was concentrating on his call. “Oh hey Mokuba. Yeah it’s me, again.” Tyson smiled. “What is your brother doing today? A friend of mine said he had a meeting with his friend today?”

Tyson watched as Yugi nodded while he was listening.

“Yeah Kai Hiwatari, that’s the one... His friend… Ah, well… yeah, that’s the one… We can, okay see you then.” Yugi hung up. “Seems Mokuba knew who I was taking about.”

“What Kai?”

“No, he seemed to know that you were my friend. He said he figured as much.”

They both had confused looks on their faces.

“Anyway we’ve been invited over by Mokuba, later this afternoon. So you want to finish lunch?”

“Yeah, that’d be good.”

They went back to their booth and sat down.

“So how long have you… you know… with Kaiba?”

“Oh since I got home from Egypt last year.”

“You went to Egypt?”

“Yeah,” Tyson could see it wasn’t a happy subject. “My life of adventure ended around then and things got back to normal around here, except for my friends.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, we had promised to be there for each other, but Tèa, she finally got her chance to become a dancer and she went off to America. Otogi took his business to America and Tristan started working for him. I see Joey the most, but he really got into playing Duel Monster’s professionally, and he’s doing real well. He and this other guy are vying for the attention of our friend Mai Valentine, that keeps him away the most. So I’ve been alone a lot. I stayed friends with Mokuba and Kaiba still tries to think up ways to beat me… still can’t… So they are all I see.”

“When did you fall for him?”

“Since our first meeting after the other’s had left. He was glad I didn’t have my cheer squad with me.”

“So he was glad to have you all to himself?” teased Tyson.

“Yeah sure, I wish,” muttered Yugi.

“Well how do you know he wasn’t?”

“Yeah, he insults me each time he sees me. Hates the fact that I beat him all the time, no matter what technology he pulls against me, and looks down on me as if I’ve dirtied his shoes.”

“Looks like I’ve got the better deal then. Kai does treat me like a friend. Doesn’t talk much, though he tries to ignore me most of the time, but he does spend time with me. Granted it’s not a lot, but at least I have that.”

“So how long for you? How long have you been in love with your rival?”

“Since the day I met him!”

Yugi smiled and yet was shaking his head at the same time. Their food finally came and Tyson dug in as soon as it did, widening Yugi’s smile. His friend had not changed.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later they both got out of a cab in front of the Kaiba mansion. The gates opened for them and they walked up to the house. Mokuba himself met them at the door.

“Hey Yugi, and you must be Tyson, I’ve been wanting to meet you. I saw you win your last match, awesome.”

“I didn’t know you were into beyblading, Mokuba.”

“Well I kind of get sick of Duel Monsters all the time, so I check out other things too. My brother’s having dinner with your friend right now.”

“Here?” asked Tyson.

“Yeah, in the main dining room. I have no idea what they have been talking about all day. You want to join me in the Games Room; we can hang out and eat in there.”

“Sure, that’s okay with me,” said Yugi and Tyson nodded.

They followed the younger Kaiba who had the place all set up for his guests. 

“Wow, this place is great, that’s got to be the biggest video screen I’ve ever seen in a house before. You have pinball machines! Man it must be nice to have money,” gushed out Tyson, his eyes everywhere.

“You haven’t been over in more than a month Yugi, something up?” asked Mokuba.

“Ah no, didn’t want to be a pest. You know how your brother hates pests.”

“You’re not a pest Yugi, you’re the only one he plays with now-a-days. I think he looks forward to it.”

Yugi colored a little, “Really?”

“I thinks he missed you a bit, I’ve heard him mutter your name a few times when he gets pissed off with some of his workers. I think you help to relieve him of some of his tension.”

For the second time that day Tyson spluttered out the drink he had, this time some of it coming out of his nose. Mokuba rushed over to him and was patting him on the back while Yugi tried to hide just how red he had turned.

“I’m okay,” said Tyson to Mokuba, trying to make the young man less concerned over him. “Drank it too fast is all.”

Yugi was touching his cheeks hoping they had cooled down; Tyson’s reaction had not helped in the least.

“Ah Mokuba, you said you figured out that my friend was Tyson, what did you mean about that?”

“Oh well, the one conversation I heard between Kai and Seto was about Tyson. Kai was talking about you, much the way Seto talks about Yugi.”

“What!” came out in unison.

“Seto talks about me?” added Yugi almost quietly.

“Yeah, like I said he likes you Yugi, a lot. Besides me, you’re the only person he spends time with outside of running the business.”

Yugi’s color was beginning to rise again.

“So, Yugi likes him a lot too,” put in Tyson.

Yugi’s eyes turned impossibly larger and his face paled rapidly as he turned on his traitorous friend.

“Oh I already knew that,” went on Mokuba.

Tyson glanced over at Yugi taking in his appearance, “Ah Mokuba, I think that Yugi’s either going to faint, or barf.”

“Oh shit,” they both moved over to him as he sat there in shock. “Was it something we said?” asked Mokuba.

“I think we both got him that time,” said Tyson sitting beside Yugi and rubbing his back, trying to get him to come out of whatever it was he was in.

“But it’s the truth. I knew Yugi liked my brother, why else would he keep coming over?”

Tyson smiled at him, “Yugi has been a bit lonely with all his other friends off where ever it is they are off to. He told me himself today.”

“Well, he’s always welcome here. Seto is always better to live with after a visit from Yugi. So is it that same for you and that guy Kai?”

Tyson laughed, “You are one smart kid ya know?”

“Hey I grew up with Seto Kaiba; you have to be smart around him to keep up with him. I haven’t spent a lot of time around people my age, mainly adults and Seto; I’m told I’m a lot older than my real age.”

“That’s for sure. And yes, it is the same for me and that guy Kai. I fell for him the day I met him. He makes me feel good all the time when he’s around. I love battling him because he pushes me to the limit, and with those killer looks of his, what’s not to like?”

“At least you come out with it. Why haven’t you let him know how you feel?”

“Cause like Yugi, I’m afraid of what he will think me. Yugi loves your brother the same way I love Kai, does that bother you?”

“Nah, why should it?”

Again Tyson smiled and he saw the color coming back into Yugi’s face and he was paying attention to what they were saying. “Anyway, we are afraid of what they would think of us; think of it this way, they are both very rich guys. Yugi and I are poor even though we are world champions at what we do. They can have any one they want, do whatever they want, why would they love us back. I mean the way they treat us, makes us feel like we are unimportant to them, except as a rival.”

Yugi was nodding at what Tyson was saying.

“You two are hopeless. I bet if you looked you’d see that they do care for you both. You should do things to let them know it.”

“Sure oh wise one, but that’s not as easy as you might think.”

“Oh I don’t know,” muttered Mokuba quietly as he got up, “I’m going to get something for us to eat beside this junk. I’ll be back.” He left Tyson and Yugi alone with their thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll be happy to invest in your ideas Seto; your theme parks have become quite popular. This Duel Academy idea should be a prime investment in the future,” Kai was saying as they sat together in the living room after their meal.

“Always good to have investors who are interested in the products, not just the profits.”

“Games have been a part of my life for so long….” mused Kai.

Seto nodded, “Same here. So are you blading anymore?”

“No. Not competitively. There’s only one person I blade with now.”

“That would be Tyson Granger. Have you beaten him yet?”

“No. not yet. He’s got this talent for bringing in just that little bit extra I still can’t manage to reach yet.”

“Hmm, I know that feeling well.”

“Still can’t beat Yugi?”

Seto shrugged, he really didn’t have to answer that one.

“You don’t seem as obsessed with it like you used to.”

“I saw him beat someone I thought he would never have a chance against… I still duel him, he’s the only one I care to duel with.”

“He’d be good for you plans Seto, have you thought of that.”

Seto said nothing.

They sat in silence.

\-- Wow, this place is great, that’s got to be the biggest video screen I’ve ever seen in a house before. --

Both sat up straight at the voice they heard coming from somewhere in the room. 

“What was that?” asked Kai as the speaking continued and they both looked around.

\-- Ah no, didn’t want to be a pest. You know how your brother hates pests—

“I think it’s coming from over there,” said Kaiba, “I think someone left the intercom on.” He and Kai walked over to the wall where the intercom sat.

\-- I thinks he missed you a bit, I’ve heard him mutter your name a few times when he gets pissed off with some of his workers. I think you help to relieve him of some of his tension --

Kaiba’s mouth fell open as his hand stopped just above the button that would have turned off the intercom which was receiving from the Games Room. Kai smirked. They heard spluttering coming over the intercom and they continued to listen to the conversation coming over the intercom. It seemed the surprises were on in both rooms.

\-- So, Yugi likes him a lot too.--

Seto’s eyes enlarged and he moved his hand back to the button only to have it knocked away by Kai. “No, this I want to hear, someone planned it for us to hear it.” Seto glared at him.

\-- Ah Mokuba, I think that Yugi’s either going to faint, or barf —

Again Kai smirked at how uncomfortable Seto was looking.

\-- But it’s the truth. I knew Yugi liked my brother, why else would he keep coming over? –

Again Seto’s hand reached for the control, only to have Kai wrestle him away. Now he was getting a little pissed off with the rich Beyblader. Both came to a stop as the conversation changed tack.

\-- Seto is always better to live with after a visit from Yugi. So is it that same for you and that guy Kai? --

\-- You are one smart kid ya know? –

This time Seto smirked at Kai as he let go of the other’s wrist, they had almost battled to the floor and got up to listen

\-- Yes, it is the same for me and that guy Kai. I fell for him the day I met him. He makes me feel good all the time when he’s around. I love battling him because he pushes me to the limit, and with those killer looks of his, what’s not to like? --

Seto’s smirk widened as he saw the other realize what he had heard.

\--At least you come out with it. Why haven’t you let him know how you feel? –

\--’Cause like Yugi, I’m afraid of what he will think me. Yugi loves your brother the same way I love Kai, does that bother you? –

\-- Nah, why should it? –

“Mokuba did this, the little –“

Kai smiled as he too realized what Kaiba’s little brother had done --was still doing. “He’s definitely your brother, smart and cunning.”

\--You two are hopeless. I bet if you looked you see that they do care for you both. You should do things to let them know it. --

\--Sure oh wise one, but that’s not as easy as you might think. –

Both caught the way Tyson had said that, and both heard that Mokuba was leaving the room and wondered what he was up to now.

A few minutes later he came past the dining room. “I’m on my way out Seto. Oh and there are two people waiting to see you two in the Games Room.” He walked passed throwing on his coat.

“Mokuba!” But by the time Seto got out of the room, Mokuba was out the front door. He was sure the kid had the limo there waiting to help him on his getaway.

Again Kai smiled, the kid had guts, he had to give him that. “I think we’ve all been set up by a Master.”

Seto was looking pale after getting over his initial anger with his brother. He seemed at a loss as to what to do.

“I think it’s best we go and see Mokuba’s guests, don’t you?” said Kai. Still Seto looked like a trapped rabbit facing a slavering wolf. “Oh come on, you’ve just learned that someone you liked… don’t give me that face… is in love with you and that maybe you’re maybe in love with him too. As for me, I’m facing mine and I’m going to let him know that I knew anyway.”

“You did?”

“I knew he had a thing for me for a long time… He just has these annoying habits I’ll have to break him of, but I think it might be worth it. After all he followed me here. Come on Kaiba, there’s no one else in your life. Do you want to be alone all your life. Like I said, he’d be good for you. And you do talk about him a lot.”

Kaiba sighed and started out of the room with Kai in tow. He hesitated only a moment at the door to the Games Room then opened the door.

The two guests turned to look, then stood up like they had been shot out of cannons. “Kaiba.” “Kai.”

“I’m afraid you two have been ditched and the four of us have been set up,” said Kai.

“W – What do you mean?” said Tyson.

“Your little friend Mokuba has made his escape after making sure we heard every word that was said in here.”

This time Yugi’s eyes did roll up in his head and he fell back onto the couch in a dead faint.

“Shit!” said three voices and they all went to his aid. Tyson finding himself pushed out of Kaiba’s way as he sat down beside the smaller Duelist and lifted his head, calling his name.

Tyson got further out of the way and found himself standing beside Kai as they watched Kaiba gently slap Yugi’s face to get him to come around.

“You heard everything?” Tyson turned to his rival.

“Nothing I didn’t already know about you.”

“You knew I liked you?”

“More than like isn’t it? Yeah I knew, you should see your face sometimes, I’m surprised you never just blurted it out like you do everything else.”

They both looked down at the other pair, Yugi was slightly opening his eyes and they could see the concern in Kaiba’s.

“They look good together,” said Tyson.

“So will we,” said Kai.

Tyson turned to look it him. “You mean you…” For once he was lost for further words.

“Knew something would shut you up one day.”

Tyson smiled and turned his attention back to the other pair.

“Yugi, come on now, look at me” said Kaiba.

Suddenly Yugi pulled back as if in a panic. Seto just sat there.

Tyson smiled back at his friend when he looked to him for help. Tyson suddenly threw an arm over Kai’s shoulder, “They know the truth my friend, there’s no escaping it now. Looks like we both have boyfriends now.”

Kai stood there in his typical pose arms across his chest but did nothing to push Tyson’s arm off his shoulder or say anything about his comments.

Yugi looked like he wanted to sink into the deepest hole he could find.

“Come on Kaiba, tell him what he means to you before he gets sick or something, he is turning a little green,” said Kai.

Slowly Yugi looked into Kaiba’s eyes. “I… ah…. I…” Seto tied to get out. 

The next moment Yugi launched himself at the other hugging him for dear life. “I love you too Seto Kaiba, Gods, I love you so much.”

Tyson squeezed his arm over Kai’s shoulder and made him look into his stormy eyes. “I love you too Kai Hiwatari. I’ve loved you since the day we met and even after everything… I never wavered in that love.”

Kai uncrossed his arms and turned a little, he lifted one of his arms and touched the other’s cheek with his hand, pulling his face towards his own until their lips touched, then locked as Tyson put his other arm over Kai’s other shoulder and they deepened the kiss.

At about the same moment, Kaiba pushed Yugi back a little and reached for his chin, lifting his face up their eyes were locked and Seto could see the tears at the edges of Yugi’s eyes, then he tilted the other’s face to the side and pulled him forward until their lips met and soon they were joined as the other pair.

Tyson and Kai came up for air saw the other two going at it and both looked longing at the other couch in the room, before making their way over to it to continue what they were doing. The room was filled with the sounds of kissing and soft moans as the four lovers got properly acquainted with each other.

Clothes slowly began making their way onto the floor as the two couples strived for the touch of more skin. Kissing, biting, licking and sucking from the four mouths, four pairs of hands stroking, pinching, groping. The room was filled with moans and sighs.

Then there was a growl as Kaiba and Kai, both got their hands on a small bottle of oil on the snack table. They eyed each other like predators, neither wanting to let go of what they both wanted.

“Mine,” growled Seto.

Kai sighed; the man did own the place so maybe he should let him have it first. “Fine, but when you’re through with it --?”

Snatching the bottle away he barely nodded as he made his way back to his small lover, now naked and waiting for him on the couch.

Kai watched as Seto found a small sauce dish on the way, and quickly poured some of the precious liquid into it. He stretched out his hand so that Kai could come and get it. With a slight smile on his face Kai took it and hurried back to his own couch. Neither seemed to mind that either of them were completely naked and fully erect in front of each other.

Seto moved back to Yugi laying stretched out on the couch naked and flushed with his eyes closed. He could see the bite marks he had left on Yugi’s for once bare neck, he liked them, his marks on his soon to be lover. He looked down at his once rival, remembered some of the duels they had been through, how angry he got when he could not beat Yugi. Anger and hate. Yet now he looked down at him and the body laying there filled him with lust and need, and… He leaned down once more and kissed the soft lips, and hand stroking the silky gravity defying hair. His heart felt tight in his chest as he touched that beautiful face, eyes now open and looking up at him as he looked down.

“Seto?” asked Yugi with concern.

“You’re beautiful did you know that?”

“Oh, ah, I don’t know about that—“

Seto stopped his words with another kiss, then pulled back again. “I don’t know why I never saw it before. I could just sit here all day and look at you.”

Yugi smiled, “Ah who are you and what have you done with Seto Kaiba?”

“Kaiba is one person, Seto is another. Seto is the one who loves you.”

“You do?” said Yugi eyes wide and hands reaching for Seto’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” he kissed him again, “I do.”

They both heard a groan from the other couch.

“I want to make love to you Yugi.”

“Here, now?”

Seto brought Yugi’s hand to his groin and let him feel the hardness there, he sighed as Yugi gently stoked him, closing his eyes to the pleasure it was bringing him. Yes…. Now.”

“Even with them --?”

“Even with them doing the same thing. Besides I bet we could outdo any Beyblader any day… I want you so bad, Yugi. I want to see what you look like when you are in pleasure… when I give you that pleasure.” He leaned down again and nipped at Yugi’s nipples. 

Yugi arched up, his hands sliding into Seto’s hair, “Oh yes, please.”

Seto smiled as he continued to tease Yugi’s nipples and moved up to renew his marks on Yugi’s neck, adjusting his position on the thankfully wide couch, pushing between Yugi’s legs as his mouth moved over the other’s body, then kissed him deeply before pulling back to fumble with the bottle of oil and slick his fingers. Already he could see how good Yugi looked when filled with desire, his body all limp and languid, his eyes closed, his head tilted back a little, his mouth open just slightly with kiss swollen lips. He was so relaxed, and didn’t even tense when one of Seto’s fingers began to circle and tease his puckered entrance, the other hand distracting him with it’s touches to his own hardening cock and down to gather his balls and roll them gently. He opened his legs wider, wanting more of the touch, his hands sliding down the long back of his tall lover whose mouth still laved his nipples and down to his belly button. He rocked his head from side to side at the multiple areas of pleasure and moaned when a finger pushed inside of him, sliding around inside of him, making him want to buck up into the hand clutching around his cock, slowly fisting him. Yugi was forced to lose his touch of Seto’s back when Seto leaned back to concentrate on what he was doing to Yugi’s cock and anus. A second finger joined the first and Yugi was clutching at the covers of the couch cushions, moans and sighs of pleasure coming from him as he arched and bucked wanting more.

Seto looked down at him with eyes dark with desire, pleased with the display beneath him. He had always wanted to see Yugi writhe, but this was so much better. His cock was so hard and dripping profusely, he had never felt as needy as he was now. He had never wanted another’s pleasure to be the same as his own. He felt himself shaking as he watched Yugi take that pleasure from him, and there was still more to come. He slid a third finger into Yugi, stretching him further. For the first time, he did not want to hurt Yugi. He knew this had to be his first time and he did not want that to be remembered as a bad time, because… because he did not want this to end. 

He let go of Yugi’s hardened cock and smiled at the groan of displeasure, which was echoed again a few seconds later when he removed his fingers and picked up the bottle of oil and began to slick his aching cock. He moaned at his own touch and tried to calm himself, he did not want to end it there! Taking a few deep breaths he edged himself forward on his knees his hands pushing Yugi’s legs wide apart, then sliding down them to lift his buttocks up onto his thighs. Lining himself up with Yugi’s entrance he moved forward slowly, pushing inside the tight space. Yugi cried out at little at the excess stretching, but Seto continued to move slowly inside. Yugi clutched at his arms at the pleasure/pain, his head shaking from side to side, wanting/not wanting this. Seto did not stop his slow entrance until he was fully seated inside his smaller lover, his hands on Yugi’s hips as he lay over his thighs and his shoulders on the couch. He was moaning with a few tears in his eyes as his body adjusted to the cock filling him. When he was a little more relaxed Seto pulled back, until only the head of his cock was still inside Yugi, then he pushed back, and began to repeat the movement, unable and unwilling to stop. He groaned and threw his head back and he pushed back in, Yugi was so tight and it felt so good, like he had been waiting for this his whole life. Nothing to compare to the pleasure winding through his body.

Yugi’s cries had changed and Seto could see through his slitted eyes that Yugi was more relaxed. He let go of Yugi’s buttocks, shaking Yugi’s hands off, only to take them into his own as he continued to slow thrust. He was pulling at Yugi’s arms and Yugi opened his eyes to look up. He could see the intense concentration of his lover, that he was enjoying what he was doing. Yugi hooked his legs behind Seto’s back and allowed himself to be pulled up onto Seto’s thighs. It was a little uncomfortable at times as he was pulled upright with his body still connected to Seto’s, but once there he was able to slide his arms around Seto’s shoulder’s, while Seto’s hands returned to his buttocks to help him slide up and down on the impaling cock of his lover. Yugi smiled and moved his lips to Seto’s, Seto opened his mouth and they devoured each other orally, tongues dueling and sucking as they rode with the passion inside them. Coming back for air Seto began to thrust harder into the smaller body, Yugi throwing his head back and crying out with each thrust until Seto hit something inside that had his sight turning white and pulling a scream from him.

Seto’s eyes burst open, thinking he had hurt his lover, but when he saw the look of utter ecstasy in the beautiful face he knew that he had not and he had to find that spot inside Yugi again. A few seconds later he did. 

“Oh yes, yes, yes!” cried Yugi. “More, more, harder… Gods Seto!”

Seto was thrusting harder trying to get deeper inside Yugi, to wring the pleasure from him even more, his own groans getting louder and louder, until he felt wetness on his stomach and a clenching around his cock that was too hard to resist and he screamed himself when he came, filling Yugi with his seed. The aftershocks of his orgasm had him thrust in a few more times before he came to a stop and wound his arms around the smaller body falling limply against him. He lifted his hands to Yugi’s head, one on each side and pulled it back so that he could plunder Yugi’s mouth once more. Then he hugged him tightly, tears falling from his eyes, “Gods I Iove you Yugi.”

He heard a sob from Yugi and knew that he felt the same. That they had found their soul mate. 

Seto slipped from Yugi’s body eliciting a small moan from him, and Seto carefully lifted him and lay him down before joining him on the wide couch. His hands pushing back the damp blonde hair from his sweat drenched face, looking into the amethyst eyes as if they were a deep pool for him to dive in. Yugi stared back and though he was smiling widely he felt as if his heart had swelled. He never thought he’d ever love again, yet knew that he was and it was like he had come home again. He could stay this way forever, and he knew that Seto loved him back just as much.

Meanwhile on the other couch…

Kai had come back with the little dish of oil he had gotten from Kaiba and carefully placed it on the table in front of the couch. Tyson lay on his back on the couch, more propped up on the arm and held an arm out as Kai returned to him. 

“I hope you’re ready for this; I had to fight for it!”

Tyson smiled, “Man I’ve been wanting this for too long to wait any longer. You sure that Kaiba guy isn’t going to mind?”

Kai snuck a look at the other couch, “He is way too involved with his own new love to care about us, besides, we are just doing the same as them.” Then he reached for Tyson’s semi erect cock and encircled it, forcing a loud groan from him. Kai moved more forward so that he could kiss Tyson more easily. Tyson’s arm grabbing him by the shoulder tightly as he was pumped lightly.

He threw his head back on the arm of the couch, “Oh Gods Kai that feels so good.”

“I’ve got strong hands.”

Tyson laughed, “That you do, must be from all that training.”

Kai silenced him with a deep kiss, “No more of that, we have a new kind of training to get into now.”

Tyson moaned against him, “Oh yeah, but at least this time I won’t have to get out of bed.”

Then for the first time, Kai laughed. 

Tyson jolted, his eyes going wide, had he ever heard Kai laugh before?

“Everything all right?” asked Kai as he stopped fisting Tyson’s cock having felt him jump.

“You laughed!”

“Well, you made me. What, you don’t like?”

Tyson leaned forward grabbing his grey hair and pulled him into a fierce kiss. “There is nothing about you I don’t like. Now are we going to get down and dirty like those two over there, or are we going to listen to a couple of card players making noises that sound oh so good.”

“I think we can match them. Touch me Tyson, make me burn for you, my dragon.”

“Anything for my phoenix,” they joined mouths again as Tyson gently slid his hand around Kai’s erection. The kiss ended in a deep moan from Kai and he pulled himself further onto the couch, straddling Tyson’s outstretched legs, his eyes full of lust they seemed to glow with red heat. He went for Tyson’s neck which he bared for his lover, enjoying the suction and the biting as he was marked.

When Kai pulled back he looked at his mark and was pleased by it. Then he reached for the dish and slid his fingers though the liquid. His other hand grabbing one of Tyson’s shoulders.   
“Turn around for me, Ty. Up against the arm, let me get you ready for me.”

Tyson didn’t need to be forced; he pulled his legs to him and rolled over leaning against the arm of the couch, parting his knees to give Kai access to him from behind. Kai moved between the parted legs, getting close enough so that he could bite along Tyson’s shoulders where his long blue ponytail allowed. His left hand slid around to Tyson’s chest and rubbed at his nipples, while his other hand slid over Tyson’s buttocks and into the crack to rub at his opening.

Tyson sighed and pushed his head back at the double pleasure of Kai’s wonderful hands, and a moan when one of Kai’s fingers slid into him and began to move inside of him. “Oh yeah, yeah.”

Kai turned his neck and bit at his mark again as his other fingers pinched at Tyson’s nipple, Tyson pushed back at the finger inside him, moaning all the while at the jolts running through his body. He bounced a little on the finger in his ass, wanting more. Kai obliged him by sliding in another, and the rocking continued as Tyson took to riding the fingers as they worked inside him to stretch him, to ready him for the main event. 

Kai was licking at his shoulder as he continued to rock on the fingers which soon became three. He threw his head back mindful of where Kai was on his right shoulder. Kai stopped his rocking and leaned further forward to take Tyson’s mouth once more, before he pulled his fingers from Tyson’s body. He left his hand on Tyson’s chest as he again dipped into the dish and hurriedly coated his aching length. He was a little more forceful as he pushed Tyson over the arm a little further so that he could line himself up and push into the willing body of his former rival.

Tyson’s cried out as he was stretched further than the fingers had, his hands clutching anywhere on the couch that he could. Kai stopped when he was fully inside and nibbled at Tyson’s neck while he let him get used to the feeling of being filled. He wanted to move so badly, but knew it would ruin things if he did. So he waited for Tyson to adjust to him, to relax his muscles enough so that he could move without harm.

“Easy Ty, easy there,” he whispered into his partner’s ear.

“Oh Kai, burns a bit.”

“What did you expect from me?”

Tyson did a single laugh and began to relax around his friend. Kai pulled out a little then began to push back in, Tyson oohed and ahhed with each thrust and was soon pushing back at him, wanting more.

Once Kai was in a rhythm he wrapped his loose arm around Tyson’s neck, the other still played with his nipples. He was thrusting up into Tyson, and Tyson was pushing down on him. Their bodies coming together perfectly, both moaning groaning, until Tyson set up a chant of “, Kai, Kai, Kai…”

The hand on Tyson’s nipples began to slide down until it finally made contact with Tyson’s erection, fisting it in time with his now hard thrusts. He was groaning harder and Tyson was chanting his name louder. Until he was hit by a hard star filled jolt. “Oh Gods Kai, do that again.”

Kai smiled, knowing that he had found Tyson’s sweet spot, and he angled to hit it again and again, until Tyson screamed out his name as he came all over the arm of the couch. His scream was almost cut off by Kai’s arm gripping him a little tighter than he meant when he followed Tyson over the abyss a few seconds later, groaning as he came. He lay panting over Tyson’s back as they both got their breath back, his arm quickly releasing from Tyson’s neck.

“Oh man that was good,” said Tyson as he felt Kai slip from him and fall back onto the couch. Tyson slid down to join him. From the other couch they heard the two other lovers finishing up their lovemaking with Yugi’s cry of Kaiba’s name.

Tyson leaned against Kai, “Ya think we should leave?”

“If you’ll come back to my hotel, I think we should.”

“Oh yeah,” answered Tyson stealing a quick kiss as they search around for their clothes. The other pair were quiet on the other couch as they dressed.

A few minutes later they reached the door.

“Ah, Kaiba, I’ll call you tomorrow,” said Kai.

“And I’ll call you tomorrow too, Yugi. We’ll have to compare notes… Ow, shit Kai that hurt…”

Then the door closed behind the other pair.

The two lovers where still petting each other. “No notes,” said Seto as he took a gentle kiss from Yugi.

Yugi ran a hand over his cheek, “Would I do a thing like that? Sweet innocent little me?”

Kaiba laughed, “I’m starting to think you were never as innocent as everyone thought you were.”

Yugi smiled, “Just don’t tell anyone else, huh?”

“Never,” he said and dived in for another kiss. “No one will ever get anything out of me.”

“Except me.”

“Except you.”

And they went back to enjoying each other.

The end


End file.
